kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Window Pain
Window Pain was the second episode of Season 5 of The King of Queens, also the 101st overall episode in the series. Written by Ilana Wernick, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on September 30, 2002. Synopsis After their neighbors hear Doug & Carrie in a big fight, Carrie tries to convince the neighbors, Mike (Michael Lowry) and Debi (Marcia Cross) that they are better than that; Arthur gets Spence to let him ride the subway for free. Storyline Doug and Carrie get new neighbors who are really clean cut and high class people. When they get to know them Carrie feels that she and Doug are below them. Carrie really begins to care on what they think about them. Arthur keeps thinking of sneaky ways to convince Spence in getting into the subway for free. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Nicole Sullivan (Holly), Gary Valentine (Danny) and Victor Willliams (Deacon) are all credited, but do not appear. ;Spoiler It is of course a stunt double of Arthur turnstile jumping. Goofs ;Continuity #The outside establishing shot of Spence's subway station shows it to be the Steinway Street G/R/V stop. However, the scenes inside of Spence in his token booth read "Queens Plaza" which is two stops away. #In the close-up of the window, there is a box of tissues, a canister of markers and other items sitting on the wicker basket. When Doug goes over to the window, the basket is clear on top. #As Doug gets into his car, you can see the garage door facing the front street. However, we have seen the inside of the garage many times and the doors face out to a back street. ;Crew or equipment visible (at around 14:00) When Carrie gets up if you look to the upper back wall at the ceiling level you will see the studio lighting and what looks like a stationary boom microphone. ;Factual errors *In the last scene, Arthur walks through the turnstile without paying. The turnstile would not move if token or metro card is not inserted. The turnstiles do not seem to have any slot to insert token or swipe metro card. The slot would be located on top of turnstile. ;Miscellaneous * The character played by actor Michael Lowry introduces himself to Doug as "Mike Haller". He later introduces himself to Carrie once again as "Mike Haller". This wording is confirmed through the closed captions of the episode. However, in the closing credits, the character is listed (with an incorrect last name) as "Mike Ross", and his wife is listed as "Debi Ross". Scene excerpt from "" ;Quotes ---- *'Carrie:' Because, they don't know it's banter. They don't know that's just our way of airing things out and we'll make love later. *'Doug:' We will? ---- Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert (credited only) *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer (credited only) Guest starring/Recurring cast *Marcia Cross as Debi Haller *Michael Lowry as Mike Haller *Joe Sabatino as Male Cop *Lacie Harmon as Female Cop More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes